Scars
by MS-lullaby
Summary: Kidnapped At the age of 5, Amana Elk has been living with the vampires for 8 years, used as a lunch box. she can be bitten and not turn. Many surprises happen. The vampire coven keeping her gets killed. Now on her own in forks, she meets the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1 Death Wish

**Hey every one this is my new story: Kidnapped at the age of 5, Amana Elks has been living with a small vampire coven. The only reason she is still alive is because she can be bitten, and not turn. She now hates the vampires with all her heart. until the coven moves too a new location in the small town forks. Many surprises happen, expressly when the coven is killed, now on her own she finds the Cullens. **

**P.S. This takes place before Bella comes to forks, so Jake, Embery, and Quil are not werewolfs, yet.**

**Do i Own twilight? Hell no! **

1 Death wish

Eight years ago I had a mom and dad. Eight years ago I was human. Eight years ago I was alive, now I wish just the opposite.

**On April 5, 1999, Amana Elk was kidnapped and latter purposed dead…..**

They still keep the News Paper clipping to remind me that no one came looking for me, that no one cared, that no one wanted me but they wanted me. They said I was special, that I would

help them survive and if I didn't they would kill me. They haven't, eight years I tried but they still keep me. The only pleasure I ever had was in music. Kayla let me listen to her ipod when they

weren't looking. I never considered Kayla one of them; she was too nice and sweet to ever be like them. She always called me by my name; never by those idiot nicknames they called me. I

hated them, no I loathed them! Stupid bloodsucking monsters!! One of the things I craved was to see them suffer, to have them feel the pain of having your blood drained form you, to feel the

burn of the venom run through your veins and know that It's there venom inside you. Then repeat this day after day for eight years! I did not want to escape now, looking at the monster that I

had become. Too bad they didn't kill me, because I had a death wish, literally.


	2. Chapter 2 Used

2 Used

"Amana" Kayla called sitting down next to me with grace even on a moving bus.

They had decided that it was time to move since some of the people where getting suspicious. Not that I would blame the humans….Huh, wasn't I still human? Looking down at my small part of my arm exposed I would think not. They all ways had me wearing long sleeved turtle necks. I was never allowed to wear tank tops. That was probably the only thing I agreed with them on. My arms, starting form my wrist going up to my neck, down my back, and around my stomach, where covered in crescent moon scars. Glossy and hideous these are what reminded me that I was no longer human.

"Amana!" Kayla was almost shouting.

"Sorry, what?" I said looking up at her.

"You spaced out there." She commented

Kayla probably my only friend, although it would never seem form the out side, her with beautiful black glossy hair running down her back to her small waist, and me with messy want-to-be blonde hair that only reach to the tips of my shoulders.

"Yea, I was just thinking….Where are we going exactly?" I asked in a low whisper so that they could not hear us. I was not supposed to talk unless spoken too and never ever talk to strangers. Like I would, what would I even say to the humans?

"Some small town in Washington" She whispered back in a musical voice. That's when one of them turned around and got up. Walking faster then a normal human; it had a hungry look in its ruby eyes. Kayla looked over with concern and apology in her burgundy eyes. When it reached us, it gave Kayla a dark look witch she returned. But since she was in lower class then it, she had to obey. She got up with her head held high and stalked off to go sit with one of them. It turned its greedy eyes upon me and smiled showing sharp white teeth. Sigh, of course it wasn't hungry. It just wanted to punish me for talking with Kayla.

"Well, well, well, talking again I see. You should know better by now blood bank." It said with a sickly sweet voice. "You should apologize."

Loathing and hate filled my chest threatening to explode. I stared strait ahead holding my tongue. They hated when I disobey them. I knew what was coming and even if I did say 'sorry' it would do it anyway just for…fun. Anger glinted in its eyes; it sat down next to me and leaned over to whisper in my ear talking my wrist in the process.

"If you apologize I won't hurt you."

Lies! I almost screamed out the bloody word. My face hardened as I tensed up my muscles waiting for the pain. It tilted its head to the side as if confused; it couldn't though it didn't have feelings. It raised my wrist to its murderous mouth. I felt its cool breath on my skin and the softest touch of its lips. It smiled, and then bit down hard on my vain. A whimper escaped my lips before I could contain it. I felt it smile and bite down harder, enjoying my pain.

"Damien, enough." One of them appeared of out now where and was now standing next to it putting a hand on its shoulder. The one drinking my blood turned its head and growled talking a snap at hand on its shoulder. They glared at each other fiercely till the driver announced "Port Angeles!" Kayla returned to me now and said with a smirk "I'll take her Damien, seems you're not in control of your self."

The thing called Damien hissed but released my hand, got up, and joined the others. Kayla looked down at my hand with a hungry look on her face. I could see her trying to control her thirst; she looked away saying in a hard controlled voice "Come along Amana"

She took my other hand, the one with out blood and we walked down to the swinging doors stepping out into the cool dusk air. Even though I never considered Kayla one of them, she was still a vampire. And I promised myself I would never have love again, because if I had no love then no one could take it away form me. We walked over to them; there were four of them in the coven, including Kayla.

"We should get going, Forks is only an hour away." One of them said. For the first time in a long time I felt amused, Forks? What would they name a town next? Sporks?

"Can't we stop for a little bite" Damien said as he licked his lips "the lunch box tastes a bit off."

"No, we have to get going. It will be easier if we cut though the forest. Kayla, you carry the girl" one of them said as he pointed a boney finger at me. Kayla took my hand as we walked off trod the woods. A few people watched us past, staring at them and there inhuman beauty. Most scurried off when they turned they gazes upon them. None of the people noticed me, the small pale sickly looking girl. Not that I cared, no one ever noticed me. We where nearly to the woods; I could smell the sweet earthy scent, we weren't far. I guessed they smelled it too because they picked up the pace. Reaching the end of the sidewalk where the forest lay dead ahead. Kayla looked around before she grabbed my elbow and slung me over here back as if I where a pillow. Before I could blink we where speeding off; the green of the trees blending with the brown dirt, the wind whipping my hair back and chapping my lips. I shrived, even with the pink turtle neck on, my lags only had the thin layer of PJ bottoms. Suddenly Kayla stopped in her tracks couching down into a defensive pose. I could feel the rumble of her growl on my stomach. The same exact moment she dropped me to the ground with a little thud. Soon all of them where growling, low and menacing.

"Imposable." Kayla whispered.

A twig snapped to my left, and I herd more growling but much deeper. An instinct took over as soon as I saw the dark glowing eyes attached to a gigantic wolf! Holy Cow Patties! Werewolf's in Forks? Imposable! I have encountered weres before, but only in South America. And I knew enough to get the hell out of there even if they weren't. I forced my frozen body to sand up and start running. I headed to my right cutting though the brush and jumping the roots of trees. I herd the thunderous rips and roars form behind me. Who was getting eaten? And would any one come after me? I took a quick look back, nothing, nada, zero, zilch. I was alone. Every thing was still and quiet as I slowed to a walk. I waited for them to come after me but no one came. The wolfs must have killed them all! But that means….Oh no Kayla! Pain filled my thoughts. But soon all those emotions faded as a new one took over. With a burst of adrenalin I took of sprinting. Nothing mattered, nothing at all. I only had one thought in my head and feeling in my heart. It was shouting at me as though god had a neon sign pointing right at me. Freedom, I was free!


	3. Chapter 3 Free

3 Free

It was 4:30 pm; I had been walking in the same direction I stated in. My shoes where wet, muddy and uncomfortable, bending down I untied the sneakers and threw them into a nearby bush, I preferred being barefoot anyway. Should I turn around? Or keep going strait? Then I smelled the sea, salty and sweet. I haven't seen the sea in eight years, I started running toured the sound of the crashing ocean. My feet pounding down on the wet dirt as I ran to the beach, soon the dirt turned to sand as I stepped out form the trees. Even though it was cold and the sun was hiding it looked beautiful, dangerous, and full of secrets. For the first time in eight years I smiled, no more like a huge goofy grin. I sprinted down to the shore. My feet hit the ice cold water along with a rock. Ouch! That's going to burse. My feet sunk into the sand, I wiggled my toes casting a sand cloud before the current swept the water away. I stood there for who knows how long, just staring at the rocky waves, wishing they could take me somewhere else, some where like…like…home. Movement behind me caught my attention. I jumped out of the water ready to make my escape. Had the wolfs come after me? Or did one of them survive? No, it was only a boy. He was about fifteen, copper skinned, with long black hair, sitting on a broken log. He was slumped over with his head in his hands, an absent look on his face. Usually I would just disappear, become just a ghostly memory. But something about him kept me form running. So instead of begin smart, I went over to talk to him. He didn't hear me approach so I said something.

"Hello" I said quietly.

He gave a little start and turned to look at me with a bewildered expiration. Maybe I should introduce myself?

"My name is Amana, Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked, and then realized how much of a creep I was. I should just blot now, this was a bad idea. But to my surprise the boy said,

"Sure I could use some company; my name is Jacob by the way, Jacob Black."

I smiled and sat down next to him. The log was damp, and I could feel the cold on my butt. The silence lasted longer then I thought, what could I say? Hi, I was kidnapped by vampires but now I'm free! Oh yea, great way to start a conversation.

"So, do you have a permanent residence here?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look before saying in an amused tone, "yea I have a 'residence' here."

Oh cow crap! I said something wrong!

"Did I say something amusing?" I asked lightly.

"Well, I just never herd some one so young talk like that."

"How are young ones supposed to talk?" I asked confused, wasn't I talking with grammar?

"That right there, 'young one' I only hear my grandparents talk that way." Jacob said chuckling.

"I apologize." I said on reflex

"For what?" He asked confection coloring his tone.

"For…The…way…I…was…speaking." I said slowly.

"You don't need to apologize, you are who you are."

"I am who I am" I whispered quietly to myself. I like the sound of that. I never have been myself. This boy seemed wise for how young he looked.

"What is your age?" I asked curiously

"Fifteen"

"You are much wiser then fifteen." I commented.

He smirked "How old are you?"

I counted in my head, 1 2 3….. "Thirteen years, nine mouths, and six days."

He looked over at me, his eyebrows shooting up, "In English….?"

"Around, thirteen."

"Really? Where are you headed?"

I thought a moment, where was I headed? "Forks" I replied, nowhere else to go.

"How are you going to get there?"

"Walk."

"You're not traveling with some one?" He said, his eyebrows pulling together this time.

Uh oh, he's asking too many questions. "No I'm….on my own." I still could not lie, dammit!

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"I don't have any"

He looked at me, studying me. His eyes full of concern, pity, and something else...Curiosity? I jumped up, Jacob was getting too involved.

"I'm…I…Got to go, it was a pleasure meting you Jacob Black." I backed up, turning, and ran into the forest.

"Amana, Wait!"

I picked up speed rushing into the dense green. Tripping and stumbling, I made my way through the trees. Noticing the lightness was disappearing fast. I needed somewhere to stay for the night. At last! I came upon a small road. There where four houses that I could see. I walked up to a cream colored house, jumping up the stars to the pouch. I reached out and knocked on the little wooden door. No one answered. I quickly ran to the back reaching a screen door. There was a small sticky note stuck on the doorknob. Grabbing it I scanned the messy hand righting,

Dear Nicole,

Thank you for helping us water the plaints. You're welcome to any of the food in the house.

Thanks,

Sue.

Hmm…gone for awhile no doubt, I could use this for my advantage. I looked around for something small, that I could use to pick a lock. Something shiny caught my eye; it was a little dented paper clip, perfect. Bending the clip I jammed it into the lock. I worked quickly, shaking the clip up and down. I herd a tiny "click" and pulled the door open. I walked in, closing the screen and door behind me. It was a nice homey place with dark ivy walls and a high ceiling. There was an ice box next to a stove. Even though I was famished, I left the ice box alone. Leavening no evidence that I was ever here. I walked down a small hall and opened the first door I came too. It was a bedroom, with a queen sized bed and dark blue walls. There was a desk and a door that most likely lead to a bathroom. There was an oval green rug near the foot of the bed. I shuffled over to the rug and quietly curled up. I was never one for beds; they never let me sleep on one. Now beds where just too squashy for my taste. As the room became darker my eye lids became heaver. I slowly fell into a restless sleep, with dreams full of giant wolfs and amber eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

4. Memories

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking furiously ageist the beam of light shining though the window.

"Ugh!" I groaned, sitting up.

I stood and walk to the window. Looking out it seemed around seven considering how high the sun had risen, witch, to be exact, was just peeking up over the mountains. My back was stiff and as I got to my feet I realized something else was also in pain.

"Ow!" I cried out surprised as I tumbled to the floor.

I griped my ankle, looking at my toe I had stub yesterday.

There was some dried blood but not much.

I had a little limp as I walked to the bath room to wash away the blood.

The poor toe was black and blue and the tiniest bit crooked.

Well this puts a damper on the long walk ahead. I quickly cleaned my foot and walked down to the back door.

I steeped out to a cool morning. I started down the street doing a weird little limp, hop, skip walk.

As I walked/limped I observed my surroundings.

I could only sum it up in one word,

Green.

Out of nowhere an orange cat walked in front of me. He was a little plump with sandy colored eyes. I bent down and held out my hand for him to sniff.

He studied my face for a seconded before rubbing his face against my palm.

"Hello kitty" I said.

He answered with a purr that sounded more like a trucks engine. I smiled as I ran my hand down his back feeling his soft fur.

"Are you alone as well?" I asked.

He looked up at me then went back to rubbing his face in my hand.

I had to get going so I bided farewell to the feline and stared to walk a way. A car came up the road and I quickly stepped out of its way. No sooner had the car passed me, I herd a loud thump.

"Oh no!"

The cat! I herd a cracking sound as though something where being dragged. Was I a death magnet?!

I tuned around excepting to see blood or a body. But there was only the cat, sitting there with the car halfway down the road.

What in the love of cow crap happened?! The cat started at me then got up and ran into the forest. I could only star after it bewildered. Of course I could believe in vampires and where wolfs but not in a cat's nine lives?

I shook my head, still dazed, and begin walking again. To keep myself preoccupied I recited a poem my mother used to sing to me when I was little.

"Pen on paper

Black in ink

Blood in fire

Laughs in sink

Love in shadow

Lust in light

Who will hold me on this dark cold night?"

I took in an unsteady breath. It still hurt to remember, why did I do that?! But before I could shut the memories away, they came rushing back, vivid and painful.

**My mom with her beautiful locks of gold and shining baby blue eyes smiling down at me wile she handed me a plate of Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes.**

"**Eat up angel." she said with a loving look.**

"**OK mommy!" I giggled.**

**I stared to pig out on my pancakes.**

"**Wow slow down pumpkin!" my dad said as her waltzed in. **

"**Daddy!" I screamed with delight, jumping up I gave him a hug around his waist.**

**As I went back to my pancakes I watch my mother and father hug and kiss.**

"**I love you" My father whispered my mom.**

"**I love you too" my mother said. **

**My parents where madly in love, we where a perfect family; then suddenly that all changed. I herd a crash form the hall,**

"**Mom what was that?" I asked a little scared.**

**A blond haired man walked in with a red headed woman beside him. He gave me a evil smile.**

"**Who are you?" my father asked stepping forward. **

"**The lions" the man said laughing.**

"**Get out of my house!" Father said harshly.**

"**O we won't be long." The women cooed. Then soundlessly the woman was behind dad, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind him, there was a loud crack as my dad's arm broke. He let out a whimper as my mother screamed,**

"**Leave him alone!" **

**As soon as she sad this, the blond man came form behind her and tore he head clean off. My father screamed and thrashed, the women holding his arm leaned down and bit into his neck until he stopped moving. I sat there eyes wide, heat broken, fear filled.**

"**No, ple…please, stop." I whimpered.**

**The man walked over to me as the woman dropped my dad to the floor, licking the blood form her lips. The man knelled in fort of me**

"**This is your fault, if you weren't so special we would not have to do this." He sneered. **

I fell to the ground holding my head in my hands. A dry sob escaped my mouth.

All my fault.

My entire fault.

Tears ran down my face as I stood and began running blindly. Not noticing the pain in my toe, for there was a worse pain in my heart.

I don't know how long I ran, I really don't care. Soon I slowed as my tears dried. Then I realized I was in front of a school.

Forks high school, it was plain and small. I walked around the blinding to an entrance. I could see inside form a near by window.

It was a cafeteria, I guessed since I've never been to high school. And my mother-(wince)-home schooled me. I extremely curious and hungry;

So again I acted non-smart and opened the door, walking into the cafeteria.

**-Authors side note, **

**Sorry for taking so long, but my teachers think I don't have a life outside of school. Anyways it's kind of short, but the next chapter is going to be fun. She gets to meet the Cullens! Woo!**

**P.S. I love reviews, and they make me want to write faster (Hint Hint) =p **


	5. Chapter 5 Run

5 Run

Edward's POV (Point Of View)

High school.

I could sum it up in one word,

Boredom.

If vampires could fell bored, well at lest this is what I think boredom would fell like.

I stared down at my lunch, disgusting substance, but just concentrating on it helped block out the waterfall of teenage thoughts.

I only blocked four out of curtsey, my siblings.

Of course, I still knew.

Rosalie, mulling over her own complexion,

Emmett, upset about the wrestling match he lost,

Alice, fusing over jasper, sigh,

And Jasper, having very vivid imagines of a girl with short sandy hair and a sweet aroma.

I kicked his char; he looked up with shame in his eyes,

"Sorry" he mumbled quietly.

"Your doing fine, you wouldn't have hurt her I could see that."

Alice, such a good liar;

I turned my gaze away, to the door of the lunch room, to see a girl walk in.

She was about 5'3" with brownish blond hair that only touched the tips of her shoulders. She had a rounded face and small full lips, blue green eyes, which reminded me of a vast lake.

Her hair was mussed up with twigs and leafs peeking out.

But it wasn't her eyes or hair that caught my attention.

She was wearing a pink turtle neck, and plaid purple pajama pants.

Dirt covered her cloths and there where a few smudges on her face. She had a slight limp, but it was her skin that was so very odd,

It was pale, but more of a sick or dieing pale, there was a slight tan but it was hidden under it.

_Fascinating! _I herd her think.

How strange, it was like she had never been to school before.

She stared to make her way down the rows of tables, lightly tripping her injured foot on a table leg.

_Oh ouch! Well that's just swell._

I stifled a laugh, she was rather amusing. I saw jasper turn his head to give me a quizzical look, witch I ignored. I was having too much fun watching this human.

She passed by a couple, kissing fiercely.

_Oh dear god! This is what they do at school all day? Suck each others' brains out through there mouths? No wonder young adults are so uneducated!_

I could not hold it back this time as a soft chuckle escaped my lips.

She looked only like a child but yet she was more mature than the humans here!

"Do you get to hear the joke?" Emmett asked annoyed.

"The young human over there" I said nodding my head in her decoration "her mind is rather amusing."

"Is she a new student?" Alice in inquired

"No…she just walked in."

"Odd" Jasper muttered.

_Why didn't I see here? Maybe I was consenting on jasper too hard…but then again, I did have a very blurry image before. Could it have been her?_

I looked over at Alice and raised an eyebrow.

She sighed "I don't know Edward; I had a blurry image before…"

"I know, I just thought it was one of us who didn't quite make a decision."

"No Edward, it was way to blurry! It was though I where trying to look through a river!" She said angrily.

Alice didn't like to be so blind.

Jasper put his arm around Alice's small shoulders, as a calm feeling filled the air.

"Jasper" Alice said, irritated.

I turned my attention back to the small girl, who was now inspecting the salad bar with interest.

She carefully picked up a red apple, and held it in her hands with care.

I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

Most humans never really studied or observed the world around them; ignorance was bliss to the human mind.

She turned her gaze to my families table.

Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

The apple in her hands fell to the floor and rolled away.

Jasper swung his head around and said in a hushed tone,

"Edward, the girl, she's terrified and well…downright pissed!"

Her mind had an image of a man with blond hair, pale skin, an evil smile, and red eyes.

Her eyes darted to the door then back to my face. I saw that she was planning to make a run for it.

She stared at my face for another second before she broke into a sprint and ran through the door.

"She knows something" I growled

Emmett stood, seeing he was going to run after the girl.

"No Em, me and Jasper will go after her. You all stay here."

Jasper and I stood making our way to the door.

_Edward!_

Alice thought.

_I don't know where she's headed, it's too vague._

"Don't worry Alice we will catch her." I said too low for humans to hear.

Once we where out the door, we headed into the forest as not to be seen;

_She's fast, faster then a normal human._

Jasper was right; she is fast, but not as fast as us.

Till we realized that the treaty line was coming up.

_Edward if she crosses's the line we can't fallow her! _

"I know!"

But we didn't make it, she crossed the treaty and I come to a stop.

"Damm!" I muttered

"We'll get when she comes back. Edward, we can't do anything now."

I sighed, he was right.

All we had to do now was wait.

"Call the others. Tell them what happened."

**Amana's P.O.V.**

I was running, hard, and fast.

I was scared, not because of them.

I didn't want to go back, no, I won't go back.

I don't want to be a monster.

I could barely hear them behind me.

But wait, they stopped? Why?

I kept going, maybe it's an ambush.

I quickly tuned off into the trees, looking for cover.

There was a house up ahead, without thinking I ran for it.

Jumping up the small steps and ramming though the door.

There was a little hall witch I stared sprinting down.

I didn't get far, before I rammed into someone.

Oh for the love of cow patties!

I fell backwards and looked up into a young women's face.

**-Anther Authors Note.**

**Hola peeps! Sorry for taking so long, but you know I do have a life…ok that's a lie, but we'll pretend it's not. I really hope you like this chapter; the next one will be longer! Please give me some feed back or ideas, do you think Amana should have a love life? Oh and thank you to the people that reviewed: hybrid, TheSmallerGrayWolf, Eyes as Green as Emeralds, HorrorFan13, and last but not lest EdwardCullenManiac4Eva.**


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapped

6 Kidnapped

She was stunning, no doubt about that.

But on the right side of her face the beauty tuned into long ragged scars; that bout her full lips down at the corner into a small frown.

I felt an unfamiliar rage build inside of me.

Who ever harmed this sweet human should be punished.

Then I realized the smell, it was a musky dog aroma.

Werewolf!

She was like me, abused by a mythical creature!!

I looked by over to her seeing her rubbing her forehead.

Oh we must have collided heads!

"Are you ok?" I said jumping up "I'm terribly sorry!"

"No, No, I'm fine…who are you?" She looked up at me.

"I'm Amana, I'm sorry I ran in I was just…running form some…people." I said almost growling the last word.

"Oh My! You're only a child, who was chasing you sweetheart?" she said standing with a concerned look. She was like my mother.

I felt a pang of grief at the thought.

"Um…some very bad people"

Should I tell her? No, she would just realize that I was a monster.

"Oh no. I'm going to go call the police you stay here!" She was picking up a small telephone,

"No! Really, I just need to hide for a bit!" I can't let the police get involved.

She gave me a long glace; witch was meet with my pleading eyes.

Her face softened and she took my hand leading me down the small hall way to the kitchen.

"You must be hungry, what would you like?" she asked gently.

"Anything Miss"

She chuckled "Call me Emily"

Emily, the name suited her.

I sat down at a huge wooden table as Emily started rummaging though the ice box.

The room was small, but cozy.

"Did you like bacon?"

"Hmm?" I asked

"Bacon, do you want any bacon?"

"Oh! Um yes thank you."

_They_ only let me have bacon a few times, I can't remember if it was good or not.

She reached into the ice box and pulled out a bag.

She quickly took out a stripe and put it on the pan she had just placed on the stove.

The bacon hit the pan with a loud pop.

I jumped a little, startled by the nose.

"So Amana, what's your favorite color." She was avoiding the real question, bless her.

"Um, gold" I blurted.

Gold? Last I checked my favorite color was baby blue, soft and soothing, but gold? Where did that appear form?

"Gold, that's a very pretty color."

"Yes miss"

"Please, call me Emily."

"Yes Miss Emily."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and smiling.

Then she started on a list of questions, none of witch was important.

But it was the most fun I had in ages.

We talked for hours, and I found out a few things.

One: I like bacon.

Two: Miss Emily was engaged.

Three: We where in La Push Reservation near forks, Washington.

At some point I did a huge, and unbelievably rude, yawn.

"How time flies! Do you need some where to crash?"

"Crash?"

"Sleep, do you need some where to sleep?" she asked amusement in her eyes.

I smiled "Yes thank you!"

She started walking down the hall again, so I fallowed.

We walked into a small bedroom containing only one bed.

"This is the guest room; I washed the sheets this morning so they should be clean."

I smiled and nodded my head in thanks.

I walked down to the corner of the room and quickly laid down.

"What are you doing?!" Miss Emily asked, shocked.

"Sleeping?" I said in confusion.

"You sleep in the bed silly!"

"Oh" I said lamely.

I wanted to please Miss Emily so I stood and jumped onto the mattress; Pulling up the covers to my chin, even if I was going to go back to the corner latter.

Then Miss Emily did something that nearly shocked my socks off.

She bent down over me and kissed my forehead saying in a lulling voice,

"Goodnight Amana."

She smiled before she closed the door behind her.

My eyes welled up with tears.

I miss my mother; the grief should have killed me by now.

But I felt happy, Miss Emily felt like a mother.

I smiled, singing myself to sleep.

* * * * * * *

A loud bang woke me form my slumber.

I herd muffled voices coming form outside the bedroom door, voices that where becoming louder

The door flew open with a loud clap.

There was a huge man in the door way, glaring at me as though I where the worst thing on the plaint.

Then I smelled him.

Ugh! How could I forget the werewolves!

He stepped forward his eyes darkling with fury.

The plan formed in my mind and I took the chance.

Leaping form my bed I surprised the wolf by sliding under his legs casing him to wobble.

I jumped up and slammed the door in his face.

Running down the hall I called out in a panicked tone,

"Miss Emily?"

I tuned the corner and found her with a scared expiration.

My stomach clenched with anger at the wolf for frightening her.

I grasped her hand and pulled her to the door.

"We have to flee Miss Emily, come now, we have to hurry!"

At the door she stopped.

"Miss Emily there is no time we have to go!"

I looked at her with scared, pleading eyes.

She looked behind her then back at me.

"Go Amana, I'll make sure he calms down."

I pulled at her hand, this wolf had her brainwashed!

"Go Amana, I promise every thing will be alright."

She pushed me forward; I stumbled but caught my footing and started to run.

I stopped and looked back, heartbroken.

But Miss Emily had already turned and went back in.

I was a monster for leavening her!

But I did what she told me, I ran.

This time I didn't cry.

I didn't deserve to.

I ran though the cold night.

Soon I was on a road, keeping my pace.

But soon I tiered and slowed.

Berthing hard with my hands braced on my knees.

Looking around I felt…well…_watched_.

Not a pleasant feeling at all.

I stood still and listened.

Nothing, it was almost too quiet.

That's when I took one step forward and was grabbed.

**--hey guys! **

**Sorry this took forever to write, and I have no idea why, so sorry I'm excuseless. **

**I really want to thank the people that reviewed! You know who you are, and a really big thanks for one person who said some nice things that made me want to keep writing this story.**

**So thank you… (Drum roll please)…EdwardCullenManiac4Eva! Ok that's all for now but I'll try to post sooner! Oh and please review! But please no Review-Retards! **


	7. Chapter 7 Desolation

7 Desolation

The stone arms locked around me.

I couldn't see anything but I could feel the wind sweep around.

Before I knew it I was in the back of a car.

"Call Carlisle, Tell him we got her." A voice said.

No more, No more.

I curled up in the back sit, trying to disappear.

How could this have happened?

I heard the car purr to life, then speed down some unknown road.

I kept my head locked between my legs, not wanting to see the faces of my personal hell holders.

The car ride was silent, with a few glances thrown back at me.

My body was numb, and I was a little scared.

There where more of them, more to feed.

I shuttered with disgust.

It was surprising that there were five of them in one group.

The door to my left opened, looking up I saw a man with tousled bronze hair staring down at me.

"Were here." He said.

Slowly as possible I slid out of the car and turned to see where here was.

I gasped, earning a look form the bronze one.

A large house stood in front of me.

Did they…_live_ here?

I stared at the house with my mouth agape.

Then a blond man came up behind me, laying a cold hand on my shoulder.

Flinching away, I averted my eyes to the ground.

They didn't touch me as we walked the rest of the way to the house.

The door opened and a gorgeous man in his late twenties stepped out.

Wait…he wasn't there in the cafeteria…there's more of them?!

"Bring her inside." He said

I walked into the house, giving the blond man a death glare on my way in.

I walked in seeing the small girl and the blond female on the couch.

Blondie gave me an evil look.

It took all my strength not to flinch.

When I thought it couldn't get worse two more came down the stars.

The muscle one and a short caramel haired woman, that meant there where seven in total.

SEVEN!!

Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear…

A loud hiss broke my thoughts; I couldn't help but jump back.

Right, smack dap, into the chest of the bronze one.

I hurled myself forward; away form the familiar cold, into a small corner; curling up into a tight ball, with my head tucked in my legs.

"Edward?" A female voice asked, confusion coloring her tone.

A loud sigh then "I don't know, yet."

Whispers broke out, I tried to listen but they where going to fast I only caught fraises.

Then every thing went silent.

They most have moved into the other room.

I squished myself closer to the wall, if that where even possible, and let some thoughts roam my mind before I shut down.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

My family and I had just moved to the dining room, as not to be heard by the girl.

"What happened back there?" Esme asked, directing the question at me.

But before I could answer Alice broke in,

"Every time we come close to her, or touch her for that matter, she just…flinches away."

She looked up at me,

"Why?"

I sighed "She remembers something about our inhuman cold, but she…just wont…remember…everything."

"So she knows then…about us?" Rosalie said bluntly.

"I do believe she knows something."

"We need to get her to talk to us" Carlisle said.

_Will she talk to us Edward? _He added silently

"I don't know, she just…dozed off." I replied rubbing my forehead, God this child was so confusing.

_She looked so hungry; maybe I should cook her something._

Esme hurried off into the kitchen.

_She smelled…odd, like off…death_

"You smelled it too?" I asked Jasper in surprise.

"Well, yes. I can smell some vampire as well, but the sick smell just clouds her scent."

It did, the dieing aroma was thick but I could just make out her sweet honey-lavender smell.

"We'll approach her tomorrow, but for now, let her rest." Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded and walked away, looking for Alice.

I sat down on a stool, pinching the bridge of my nose.

My thoughts drifted to the girl, as I listened to some of her dreams.

Most where confusing, making no sense at all, but some held bright red eyes and blood.

One was surprisingly funny.

She seemed to be running down a street chasing an oversized twixt bar.

Hm, she had a sweet tooth.

I shook my head sighing, and run up to my room.

**-****Authors note.**

**Sorry I know it's a short chapter, but I'm still deciding what's going to happen. I'm so grateful to the people that reviewed, you guys made my day! I'm going to update sooner, I hope. (Fingers crossed) O.K. thanks!**

**Cherries are red,**

**My tongue is blue,**

**If you liked my story,**

**Then please review! **


End file.
